


a warmth by my side

by burnshoney



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Post-Canon, i would say 'i want a hot water bottle gf too' but. i AM the hot water bottle gf, is this self projection? mayhaps but the author has hella bad cramps and touch deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney
Summary: "Did the healer's herbs not work?"Amaya shakes her head. "They did," she mouths, "but not for long. Herbs never do. My pains have always been...lingering and severe. I've learned to deal with it.""You shouldn't have to. Is there anything I can do to help?">em>or - Amaya uses the Queen of Lux Aurea as her personal heated water-bottle.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 256





	a warmth by my side

**Author's Note:**

> for salt on twitter!!! without them i never would've had this idea i madly typed out at 11pm at night. i can't believe i got this entire thing written in like forty-ish minutes. i love being crazy delirious with pain and high on pain meds while in self-quarantine from the virus bc of my heart and upper respiratory problems. yay!!!!!
> 
> yes this is self projection. Shut Up. i wanted cute hurt/comfort janaya snuggles so that's what i wrote. literally this is just a small ficlet but i hope you enjoy!!

By the time she reaches her chambers, Janai's shoulders have begun to ache with the stress of the day. She's spent from sun-up to sun-down in the Inner Sanctum, beside architects and smiths and mages from all over Lux Aurea and even beyond.

Sunfire elves from the other strongholds, once hearing about Lux Aurea's plight, hadn't been lacking in reinforcements. 

Janai nods tinily to the guards at her door, already rubbing circles into her biceps. The soldiers nod back, smiling to their Queen and bowing before opening the doors to her chambers. Before the gilded doors have even closed behind her, Janai is shedding her light armor that her advisors had insisted she wear, if she was adamant on assisting the rebuilding of Lux Aurea.

Even though night is falling in the distance, the Sunforge still casts light upon the golden city and Janai sighs contently, gazing out the window of the connected sitting room she's in as she removes her greaves, then boots. Every inch of her body is tender, throbbing, and _not_ in the way Janai's come to enjoy with her lover around.

Her eyebrows knit. Speaking of her lover—

Janai steps through the doorway to the bedchamber and is immediately greeted by a low groan. Her gaze pivots from the roaring fire in the fireplace — despite the already warm weather outside with the Sunforge restored — to the large four-postered bed opposite the hearth. There's a pile of blankets on the right side, _Janai's side,_ and before she's even rounded the mattress she knows who's underneath the pile of blankets.

Another low moan, then, and Janai is kneeling by the heap. Her fingertips dance over the curve she guesses is Amaya's shoulder before a mass of dark hair emerges along with a face she knows well.

She smiles, hand ghosting over Amaya's cheek before retreating to sign. "Hello, love. I missed you today."

"I bet your advisors didn't," Amaya signs back, fingers shaking slightly. Janai frowns at the sweat beading on her forehead, making her hair stick to her skin even as she shivers as if she's back in Katolis during winter instead of summer in Lux Aurea. "Missed you too."

Janai stands and watches Amaya roll onto her back from where she had been curled up on her side to track her movements. She smiles sadly down at her lover as she sheds her layers until she's just in her trousers — rolled up to her knees — and breast-bindings.

She sits down on the side of the bed. Immediately Amaya is snuggling closer, curling her lower body around Janai's hip and laying her head on the elf's thigh. Janai cards her fingers through Amaya's slightly sweaty hair.

"Did the healer's herbs not work?"

Amaya shakes her head. "They did but not for long. Herbs never do. My pains have always been...lingering and severe. I've learned to deal with it."

"You shouldn't have to," Janai says aloud, frowning, smoothing her thumb over the scar on her cheekbone. Amaya leans into the touch, half a whine escaping her. The sound draws a smile out of Janai. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Instead of answering, Amaya merely shrugs again before freezing, eyes opening slightly. She struggles to sit up with a wince that Janai immediately pinpoints and reaches to grasp her lover's forearms. "Careful!" she warns but Amaya shakes her head frantically. Her fingers move.

"I have an idea! Put out the fire."

Janai eyes her lover but rises anyway, moving away from Amaya only after she lays back into the sheets. She snuffs out the raging fire in the hearth and turns back to find Amaya kicking off the blankets to reveal only a thin, red nightgown that's bunched up around her thighs. There's an indent near her stomach where Janai suspects a bed-warming pan must've been that's worn off and Amaya waves her forward with a _come here_ motion.

Wary of Amaya's continued pain, Janai gently sits down on the opposite side of the bed. "Are you sure?" she worries and Amaya cocks her head in thought before nodding reassuringly. 

"You couldn't hurt me more than I already am if you tried," Amaya states and Janai lays down beside her with a frown.

"That's not very reassuring. Now, what's your idea?"

Amaya rolls her eyes. "Come here and you'll find out, nosy." In response, Janai rolls her eyes as well which makes Amaya _at_ _least_ smile. Amaya turns back on her side but reaches over her turned shoulder to curl a finger, beckoning Janai closer and she does, scooching forward until her knees almost fit into the back of Amaya's.

Her hand reaches around Amaya to level with her face. A nod from the woman in front of her confirms she's watching and Janai finger-spells. _O-K_

 _C-l-o-s-e-r,_ Amaya finger-spells back. She sighs, sinking back against Janai as soon as the elf's chest presses into her back. Every line of their bodies seems to slot together and Janai presses her forehead to the space between Amaya's shoulderblades but watches Amaya's fingers still. _B-e-t-t-e-r._

Janai nods instead, knowing Amaya can feel her movements. _G-o-o-d._

Amaya's hands drop then and Janai expects her to still, maybe drop into a well-deserved rest, but instead they move to drag Janai's hand around her body to low on her abdomen.

 _W-a-r-m,_ Amaya signs then and nudges at her hand. After a moment of confusion, Janai understands and nods, focusing on the length of her arm and the perpetual fire that stirs underneath her skin with the strength of the Sun. 

Even if she could decide to see the slight glow of her hand around the curve of Amaya's hip, Janai knows she wouldn't need it. The moment her skin begins to heat against the slope of Amaya's abdomen she's sighing contently, languid, and sinking back into Janai's chest in relief. Janai hugs her closer, burying her face in the neckline of her lover's nightclothes as she feels every line in Amaya's body unclench, loosen. It's as if every tight muscle comes undone underneath Janai's warmth and she kisses the back of Amaya's neck sweetly as the human melts.

 _Sleep,_ she mouths into the nape of Amaya's neck and her lover nods before snuggling closer and releasing a long exhalation as if she's been holding it for a long time.

It takes barely a minute for Amaya's breath to deepen and slow as she drops into a restful state, finally clear of pain thanks to the radiating warmth of Janai's entire body ending in the pointed heat of her hand and Janai chuckles for a moment before hugging Amaya against herself.

She's not quite sure how she, Queen of Lux Aurea and former Golden Knight, ended up becoming her human lover's personal heated water-bottle but Janai finds that she doesn't mind in the slightest. 

**Author's Note:**

> even though my current wlw fixation on my twitter is carmen/julia from carmen sandiego, I'll still yell abt janaya if you follow me!!! i'm @ EMBERSCELlCA


End file.
